


Back again

by Vitty



Series: Under the Umbrella [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Home Invasion, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Lila Rossi, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Reunions, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitty/pseuds/Vitty
Summary: Lila got enough of traveling around, so she stalks Diego and breaks into his home.Don't judge her, she just needs a hug.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Series: Under the Umbrella [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870333
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. Breaking in

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!

Diego’s flat was incredibly organized. Lila wasn’t sure why that was a surprise, but it was. Maybe because he doesn’t seem like the tipe that would care about it, or because he didn’t seem to have time to take care of it, with his job on the gym where he teaches boxing classes and saving the world with his siblings. 

It was quite the revelation, really, when she broke in at 4 in the afternoon and saw it. Every chair was on it’s place, every closet door closed and the floor on every room was clean. There was no dirty dishes either, not even a cup or a spoon. If she hadn’t been following him for two weeks before and seen him coming and going from it every day, she would think it was the wrong one.

So, yes. She followed him for two weeks. And yes, she kind of broke into his flat today. She isn’t proud of her actions, but she was a little desperate. Like, a lot.

After she ran away, she needed space. So she took the bag and went crazy. She did it all, from dancing with Jane Austen to kissing Czar Nicholas the II. You see, she was free for the first time ever, no one was stopping her from having all the fun, so she bloody did it.

But then, she grew bored and lonely and, for the first time since her mother’s death, she stopped to think about him. 

When was he? 

Where was he? 

Is he okay? 

Did he still think about her? 

So, she took the bag and went back to 2020, tracked him down and began stalking him. She was there, creeping over his shoulder, every step he took. Lila was happy to know he is doing fine. His shoulders don’t seem to carry the weight of the world anymore, which could only be because he had someone to lean on now. His brother’s and sisters. She was happy just watching him, seeing him living his better life. That is, until she wasn’t.

The weirdest thing happened after a while: she began to miss him. Not looking at him, or hearing his voice, of course. That she could do already. She missed the way he would look at her sometimes, or how his hands felt on her hips and his arms felt around her body. She missed the presence of him beside her. Keeping her distance was not working anymore, she needed more.

Her plan isn’t perfect in any stretch of the imagination, and she was highly concerned that he would take one look at her and kick her out of the flat. Mainly because her plan consists on her breaking in and waiting on his sofa until he comes back from work.

Why she did it two hours before he was even released from the gym? That is her anxiety’s fault, thinking that the sooner she gets there, the sooner he will. That’s madness — of course — and after twenty minutes she gets up and starts to pace.

She looks around the living room, taking in the brown furniture and the off white walls. It screams Diego with every boring decoration and beige curtains. Everything in this flat could easily be owned by a senior man and that does say a lot about his personality.

Lila hesitates before opening his bedroom door, like he would be there somehow. Even though she saw him leaving that morning. His bed is made, his shelves are dusted and there isn’t a single sock laying rebellious on the floor.

She looks at his desk, standing under a window and besides the bed. There are pictures there, but by the door, where she is, Lila can’t identify what they are of. So, she walks there pushing away the feeling that she might be being too nosy. 

They’re pictures of a woman, a pretty one. Dark eyes and dark hair, golden skin and delicate Latin American features. She looks for a name or something to indentify the woman, but there aren’t any. The only thing she knew was that she was a detective of the NYPD, because the woman was wearing her badge in one of the pictures.

Her curiosity gets the best of her, and she opens the drawers of his desk, searching for more information about her. Inside the second drawer there is a file with the name Eudora Patch in the cover. She takes it ignoring the feeling she was stepping over the line and being creepy. 

Inside the file there are more pictures of the woman. So her name is Eudora Patch, she concludes. What is Diego doing? Is she a bad guy? Is she important to de Umbrella Academy or only to Diego? She can’t help but feel the jealousy growing on her stomach. Maybe she is someone important to him.

Reading the file, she learns that she used to be his partner, before he was kicked out of the police. She was someone important, then. They were friends, maybe more than. The feeling in her stomach intensifies, and she keep reading it with annoyance. There are a lot of things about her, she closed a lot of cases and apparently was a great cop. 

The last pages take her by surprise. Eudora Patch was murdered, shot two times on a motel and left to die. Lila feels a little guilty for her jealousy now, even though it’s still there. So maybe he was investigating her murder, trying to figure out who did it? Maybe he is planning on revenge?

She wishes they had more time to talk back in 1963. Maybe Diego would have told her about his former partner and what she was to him, really. Lila knows is wishful thinking, he was never one to open up about his past, but she can’t help it.

She closes the file in time to hear his keys tingling on the other side of the door. How long has she been here, reading? She gets up quickly and walks out of his room in time to see the front door opening and Diego walking inside.

“Your place is quite organized.” She panics and says the first thing on her mind. He turns his head to look at her, but doesn’t seem surprised with her presence on his living room.

His long hair is wet and his gym clothes look amazing stretching around his body. He has a bag over his shoulders and another one on his hands. He drops both on the floor besides the door and takes off his shoes.

“I try not to live like a animal.” He answers easily and walks over to his bedroom, closing the door.

Lila looks incredulous to the wooden texture on his door. Why doesn’t he looked surprised? Why did he closed himself in his room? Is she supposed to leave now? What the bloody hell! This man said a single sentence to her and she already wants to hit him on the head with the fucking door he closed on her.

She was almost turning on her heels and leaving the flat for good when his door opened again. He had a hoodie on now and it did nothing to hide the hard muscles inside. He looks at her and smiles a little. She wants to kick it.

“Are you hungry?” Diego asks, heading to the kitchen. She is, but she chooses to ignore the question.

“Were you expecting me, or something? You don’t look surprised at all.” She asks, even when she knows his ego will inflate a little bit with the question. She walks over and sits on one of the stools on his kitchen counter.

“I’m not surprised.” He is cracking eggs on a pot and doesn’t look up. “I saw you.” 

“What?” She says incredulous. “When?” Lila is feeling her cheeks warm in embarrassment and he smiles again. She really wish he would stop that.

“Last week, on the supermarket.” He looks up, his eyes finding hers. “I saw your reflection on the window.” He explains. “From there on, I knew you were there.”

Well, at least she was able to spy on him successfully for a entire week. It wasn’t ideal but considering her situation, she would take it.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She asks, her embarrassment disappearing under her annoyance with him. He stops cutting onions for the omelet and looks up again.

“Why didn’t you?” He wasn’t really asking, and it wasn’t a real answer for her question, but she understood it anyway. 

He goes back to the omelet, and they both stay silent. She got lost in the movement of his hands, chopping tomatoes, mixing the eggs, their confidence when he flipped de omelet on the frying pan. Soon, a steaming colorful omelet is deposited in front of her.

“Thanks" She murmurs and doesn’t waste time on attacking it. It was amazing, and she has to control herself not to moan every bite she takes. His ego is big enough as it is. He sits next to her, with his own omelet in front of him, and eats slowly, glancing at her every few seconds.

After they eat he takes their plates to the sink, but doesn’t wash then. Instead, he turns around and leans into it, his crossed arms looking so good, the bastard 

“Are you back?” He says, his voice low.

“Uh, yes?” She says like it’s obvious. She is literally right in front of him. He sighs, annoyed.

“That is not what I meant. Are you back for good? Like, planning on staying here in 2020?” His voice is sharp now, and she has a hard time understanding why.

“I... don’t know.” She really hadn’t thought this through. Her plan was garbage, all right. Diego looks down to his shoes, like he’s disappointed or something. “I guess I could stay...”

“Do you want to? Stay here?” He looks torn. Maybe he wants her to stay? She is very confused.

“Do you want me to?” She asks, and the anger that takes up his face is immediate. She supposes he is done with their little game, then. He moves closer to her, the counter between then, and shoots her a defiant glance.

“Lila, quit stalling.” He groans, putting both his hands on the wooden counter and leaning over it. His face is right in front of hers now, her heart beating faster by the minute. This look he’s giving her is exactly the one she missed so much on the last few weeks.

“Yes.” She whispers. Her eyes closing with a wave of relief that travels through her body when he smiles at her answer.

“Good.” The distance between theirs mouths only a inch. “Where are you staying, then?” He teases, his right hand finding her cheek.

“Some idiot’s flat. At least he’s organized, though.” She answers, her smile growing at the sound of his laughter.

“Shut up.” He says before he brings her lips into his.

His mouth is hard and slow over hers, as if every stroke of tongue was to be savored. His hand clings onto the hair on the back of her head, driving a low moan from her lips. They kiss like that for what feels like hours, none of then willing to stop it, but eventually they break for air.

They’re so close, but the counter between then proves a big problem when all she needs is the feeling of his body against hers. So, she climbs it and throws her arms around his neck. His hands moves to her waist, pulling her closer as she settles herself on a sitting position over the counter with him between her legs. 

His head drops to her shoulder, kissing it once before he hugs her tighter against him. They stay like this for a long time, just feeling the warmth of one another. This is the feeling she had missed the most, she is sure of it. For a grumpy superhero, he was quite the hugger.

She wonders when it would be a good time to mention Eudora Patch to him. To ask all the questions she has about his former partner and if she was something other than his partner to him. But she figures ruining this moment right now would be fucking stupid. 

The feeling of his hands traveling down to her ass and squeezing it moves the thoughts of the woman away from her mind. She has more pressing things to do right now, like getting that hoodie out of his body.


	2. Opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila and Diego have a very needed conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy🥰

Back in 1963, when Diego got hurt, she was genuinely afraid he would die when she found him laying on the ground, bleeding. She knew she shouldn’t be and her mother wouldn’t approve, but the feeling dominated her. The night they slept together, she didn’t want to leave. She had to, her mother was waiting for her, so she actually forced herself out of the bed and instantaneously missed the feeling of his body against her while he slept.

Her feelings for him were something so new, so confusing, that she didn’t know how to classify then. She didn’t understand how to cope with the reactions her body had because of him. One look and she had butterflies on her stomach, one touch and her heart would speed, one kiss and her body would burn.

Now, laying on his bed, her head resting on his shoulder and his hand drawing circles on the small of her back, she knows nothing in the world could make her leave him again. No new and scary feeling would take her away. She felt better with him, like she could be anything, do everything.

She is so relaxed, her body loose and light, like she is weightless. Her mind is practically blank with the afterglow of her last orgasm, so much so that she isn’t even aware of the smile she has on her lips until Diego comments on it.

“Why are you smiling like that?” his eyebrows are knitted together in curiosity, but he’s smiling a little too.

“Like what?” She tries to stop, but barely manages it. His hand comes up to her cheek, his thumb tracing her lower lip lightly.

“Like you’re happy.” He whispers. Well fuck. She is happy isn’t she? Like, dancing like nobody’s watching, hoping down the street and smiling for no apparent reason happy. Happier than ever, really.

Her face falls and she shifts on the bed, uncomfortable. She wonders if he can tell her heart is planning on jumping its way out of her chest. Can he see she has all this feelings for him? She used to have a incredible poker face, but he’s looking at her like he can see her soul. It’s terrifying.

“Uh...” she begins, but doesn’t know what to say, her cheeks warm. He gasps, suddenly, his eyes wide and scared. He opens his mouth and then closes it.

“Sorry.” Why he’s apologizing? She is not sure, but she doesn’t have the time to theorize about it because he sits up and turns his back at her. Okay, what is happening? Did she do something wrong? 

“Hey, why are you apologizing?” She shoves the back of his shoulder lightly to call his attention. He doesn’t answer or turns around, just shifts a little on his spot. “Diego...” She tries again but he remains still.

She changes tactics, moving closer to him and hugging him from behind. He doesn’t move when her arms clasp around his middle, her head dropping to his left shoulder. She knows he won’t talk about his feelings, that was never Diego’s thing, but he is always open to physical contact, at least from her.

Her eyes find the side of his face. He looks troubled, as if he’s trying to decipher a mystery. She can see he wants to talk, to say something but is missing the words. Lila kisses his cheek and his eyes close at the contact.

“Whatever it is, it’s okay.” She whispers. “ You don’t have to say anything.” She doesn’t blame him for being emotionally wrecked, she is as bad as he is at this, or at least she was until he showed up.

“I want to...” he whispers back, turning his head to look at her. He turns around, then, pulling her to sit on his lap. He burrows his face on her neck and inhale hard.

“Okay.” She obliges, moving her hands up and down his back slowly. She gulps and prepares herself for whatever he needs to say. This is new territory, both from their relationship and for her as a person.

“When I... There was... I used to date this woman.” He begins, his tone as uncertain as his words. “She was my partner when I worked for the NYPD...” Oh, God. He is telling her about Eudora. Great, just great. “We were a couple for about two years, before I got kicked out.” She is glad his face is still on her shoulder, because her eyes are burning a little, this awful feeling inside her chest. “We didn’t last long after it. I went rebellious and she didn’t want anything to do with it.” He inhales sharply again. “I loved her...” He whispers, and her stomach drops heavily. She shivers and jumps out of his lap.

She doesn’t want to hear it anymore, not when she can feel how much that woman meant to him. His words drip with affection, and that kills her a bit. What if he’s still in love with Eudora? Could he ever move on from her? Is Lila enough to help him do it? She is so scared, scared that he will say she isn't enough, that she will never be. She doesn't want to be alone, and most importantly, doesn't want to be without him. She turns away from him, then, completely ignoring the fact that she is standing completely naked.

“Lila, wait...” he exclaims, but she interrupts him.

“I don’t want to hear it!” she rushes, her voice breaking. “I get it, you’re still in love with her, even if she’s dead. You don’t have to explain.” It breaks her heart to say it. She can’t bear the thought he will never love her.

“Lila! No, I’m..." He does a double take. "Wait!” He grabs her shoulders and turns her to face him. “I didn’t say she was dead.” He is looking at her with such suspicion, she can feel it deep inside. “How did you know?” Diego is angry now, she can tell. His hands on her shoulder just a little too hard.

Lila doesn’t answer, but glances slowly to his desk, where she found the pictures and the file of Eudora Patch early that day. His eyes follow hers, and she can see realization downs on his face.

“You were snooping around my desk?” his tone is accusatory, making guilt spread through her.

“I’m sorry, I...” She says along with the tears she can no longer hold. They roll down her cheeks, one by one, and she hates the fact that she’s crying in front of him. She never cried, she wasn’t allowed to, so to do it now... it made her feel so weak.

Diego looks taken aback, like he wasn’t expecting her to cry at all. You know what? Fuck him. She’s embarrassed and humiliated and heartbroken. She will cry if she bloody feels like it. She is allowed now, isn’t she?

Lila takes a step back and frees herself from his hold easily. He is silent, face deep in thought. She takes a long breath and starts walking around his room, looking for her clothes, and he just stands there. She is so mad now. Remember when she tought there was nothing in the world that could take her away from him?

“I loved her...” He starts talking so suddenly she jumps a little. What the hell is he doing? Is it funny to spread salt on her wounds? She begins to protest, but he continues “And then she died. I wasn’t there to watch her back and I showed up too late to save her, so she died alone on a crappy motel room...” His voice is breaking so much she is sure he’s crying. “I went after her killers, but one died when the world ended for the first time, and the other redeemed himself...” 

Lila can’t believe he’s opening up to her after he stepped over her heart until it became part of his damn perfectly clean carpet. Why is he doing this? Can’t he see he’s hurting her? She wants to scream at him, tell him to fuck off and get the hell out of his stupidly organized flat, but she can’t. She’s transfixed by his tone and words. She needs to know how it ends.

“I thought I would never love anyone ever again. That I was incapable of doing it and that was that.” Diego inhales hard, his hands going nervously through his hair. “But I met you, and I started to think that maybe... maybe I could, if that person was you. And I do.” He did what, now? Has she heard correctly or is her mind projecting it to protect her? 

Diego stares at her, his eyes wide and posture nervous. He takes a step forward in her direction, and his eyes grow kinder. He steps again, then another time, until he’s in front of her, but not on her personal space. He reaches a hand to her face, pressing it gently over the tears she just realizes that are streaming down her face once again. She looks up, and his eyes stare back at her with anticipation.

What is she supposed to do now? All this time she wanted to know if he loves her, well, now she knows. She also knows that she loves him, so does she have to say it back? It does seem like the smartest thing to do.

“I do too.” She whispers, feeling a bolt of electricity going through her veins at her words. Back at when she lived with her mother, she never imagined that one day she could be lucky enough to be in love with a man who loves her back. His eyes widens again, then he smiles a little, then a lot. 

Diego takes a step closer at the same time he pulls her in for a kiss. It’s sweet, and gentle. He keeps pulling back to look right into her eyes, before locking his lips against her again. Lila can feel his love in the way his mouth moves over hers, the way his hands moves around her hair and neck to pull her closer.

The fact that they were both naked was only remembered when she moved her hands through his chest, inciting a moan out of him. He broke the kiss to look at her one more time, smiling seductively before putting his right hand on her neck, his left hand on her ass and pressing her body against his. They moan at the same time, the feeling of warm skin against warm skin putting everything that just happened out of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, I want to know!!
> 
> Vitty.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what do you think!!
> 
> I'm planning on a two chapter fic, with a jealous Lila and maybe some smut on the next one.
> 
> Please tell me if you find any mistakes. English is not my first language and its 2 am🙃
> 
> Vitty.


End file.
